


Highlights from the Archives

by TintinnabulousRunes



Series: Panem Forever [13]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintinnabulousRunes/pseuds/TintinnabulousRunes
Summary: For your viewing pleasure, it's time to take a dip into the Capitol Archives.





	1. The 1st Hunger Games

[ ](https://imgur.com/SOzq9Aa)

Some members of the Capitol audience cheered as the twenty-four District children were paraded before them, dressed in white. Most of the audience looked on in various states of mild boredom. They were tired of war and reminders of war and the whole affair felt quite dreary.

A few audience members even dared question if the whole thing was, well, _wrong_. The rebels had been stopped. Further bloodshed felt excessive. None dared voice their opinions. They didn't want to be viewed as rebel sympathizers.

Sympathizers tended to disappear.


	2. The 2nd Hunger Games

[ ](https://imgur.com/T4ij1r0)

Mink York was an artist, an actor! The weapons before him were beneath him. He tentatively poked at a knife. It could work, he supposed.

A glance around the room told him it would do him little good. The girl from District 10 looked like she could bash his head in. And would enjoy doing it.

The only tributes he could have a physical advantage over where the younger pairs from Districts 11 and 12.

Mink would most definitely have to play a mental game. The boy from District 7 looked gullible.

"Hi," Mink said brightly, turning on the charm, "I have an idea, so hear me out. Let's make an alliance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Mink York is the great-grandfather of Midas Raptor. The sass is hereditary.


	3. The 3rd Hunger Games

[ ](https://imgur.com/Pritg3h)

Everyone was positively abuzz with the news; someone had volunteered.

The Capitol wanted all the details, of course. But only speaking with one of the tributes was quickly deemed unfair. So, all the tributes would be interviewed, and they would have to be dressed for the occasion. It was only natural that they look their best while speaking before all of Panem.

More supplies were introduced to the arena and the Games took longer. Camping supplies had been scattered among the weapons.

The audience watched the tributes that had come to know die one by one. In the end, the Volunteer became Victor.

He had volunteered in hopes of freeing his sister, who had been imprisoned for her actions during the Dark Days. He learned she was executed three days before the Reaping.

The Capitol audience found the whole drama most delightful.

Their unease about the Games had begun to fade.


	4. The 4th Hunger Games

[ ](https://imgur.com/rMffB04)

The more supplies provided for the tributes, the longer the Games lasted. This made them more entertaining for the Capitol and more horrifying for the Districts, a resounding success all around.

The Gamemakers formalized the supplies, placing them in a gilded Cornucopia as a symbol of the Capitol's mercy and generosity. And their cruelty, the Districts would amend.

The fight for the supplies was a bloody affair.

Gunnar Tepes fought with brutal efficiency. He had no intention of letting the Games last. He saw those intentions through.

The following day, after the laceration to his arm had been tended to, the Capitol saw fit to do a follow-up interview. At least that way he could still provide come entertainment.

Unfortunately for them, Gunnar proved just as taciturn as he was efficient.

The Gamemakers were determined to do better next time.


	5. The 5th Hunger Games

[ ](https://imgur.com/EckwGia)

Plain white tunics had become a bore. The Hunger Games were meant to be an event. A spectacle, even.

Top designers and fashion consultants were sought out and given the opportunity to have a blank canvas on a grand stage. They readily accepted. For an added challenge and interest, the outfits would keep to the theme of the District's industry. The audience would even be given the opportunity to vote for their favorite.

Crowds cheerfully lined the streets as the tributes were presented before them. Shining metallics and glittering gems and flowing silks covered the tributes. All were in awe.


	6. The 6th Hunger Games

[ ](https://imgur.com/xZyQcHP)

Something was wrong about the boy from District 1. The other Tributes whispered among themselves, trying to pinpoint what it could be. Something _was_ wrong, though.

The way he held the sword was correct. Too correct. The trainers complimented him on his natural form and grace.

"Do... do you think he trained?" Ventured the girl from District 8.

The whisper dispersed through the room.

"But that's illegal," countered the boy from District 10.

The boy from District 1 noticed and grinned, "So what?"


	7. The 7th Hunger Games

[ ](https://imgur.com/ALnHea2)

Brendon liked everything in the Capitol. He liked the food and the music and the colors. He liked all the people, they seemed so nice.

The audience thought he was adorable.

The Gamemakers looked forward to breaking him.

The arena could not break him. He optimism resisted the trials of starvation and dehydration. He even made an ally.

The designated mentor, picked from District citizens who had been loyal to the Capitol during the Dark Days, sent Brendon a hatchet. He had a choice to made. He made the one that let him live.


	8. The 8th Hunger Games

[ ](https://imgur.com/EpD4dHL)

Five generations of loyal service and the Capitol had the nerve to throw the Pantina family in with the rabble within District 1. They treated them like they were a family of miners, not the finest bred bodyguards and espionage agents to serve the Capitol's elite in the history of Panem. They had spied for the Capitol during the Dark Days. They had succeeded where Capitol mutations had failed. Yet their children were eligible for this Reaping business, which was supposed to be a punishment for the rebels.

The Pantina family were _not_ rebels.

The new academy opened up. The dean, Mink York, said it was to train new bodyguards. But the Pantina family had enough connections to learn otherwise. It would train tributes for the Hunger Games.

If the Capitol would treat them like rabble, the Pantina family would prove themselves as elites.

They offered up the scion of their house, Matte, the heir to the family name and reputation. He could be a Victor and return the family to its rightful place above the rest of the District. No more would the ranks of the Victors be filled with second-rate actors and the children of miners.

Good breeding would matter once again.


	9. The 9th Hunger Games

[ ](https://imgur.com/DyKtNyv)

The ninth arena was as close to a dream come true as any arena could be for Mags. The flooded city provided plenty of places to hide, and most importantly there were fish in the bodies of water. Mags fled the supply melee, which the Capitol had begun to refer to as the bloodbath.

Using grasses and bits of scrap metal and wire found in the ruins, Mags wove herself nets and fishing lines to capture fish and frogs for food and to set traps for any tributes that tried to approach her position. The boy from District 1, the first tribute to make it past Mags' traps found her camp on the third day, but no sign of Mags herself. He made the grave mistake of not looking in the water. Mags emerged from a deep pool and wrapped a rope around his neck from behind and strangled him to death.

Many of the Capitol sponsors that had been backing the boy from District 1 turned their focus to his killer. Mags was sent a knife and a water filter. No longer as focused on staying around one of the rare sources of fresh water she had centered her camp on, Mags went on the offensive. Over the next week, Mags tracked down and killed just one other fellow tribute.

On the eleventh day, the Gamemakers made an announcement. A feast of food and drink would be held at the Cornucopia the next morning. Despite her fishing abilities, Mags had struggled to catch enough to keep herself properly fed and made the decision to risk getting food at the feast.

The feast contained a bounty of pastries and hot drinks and more that Mags did not have time to try, being attacked by the boy from District 2. She took a sword cut to the arm but slipped under the boy's guard and sunk her knife deep into his gut, disemboweling him, then guaranteeing his death with a rope around his neck. Mags left the feast to find a safe place to tend to her wound.

The Games were beginning to drag on for the Capitol citizens. Pallid alligator mutts were unleashed and herded the remaining three tributes back to the Cornucopia. The boys from District 6 and District 11 viewed each other as the greatest threats remaining and overlooked the bedraggled girl from District 4. Both wounded each other heavily enough for Mags to strangle one and jab a fishhook up the other's nose. With that, she became the Victor of the 9th Hunger Games.

The Capitol loved their first female Victor and so did the girls of the Districts, finally seeing that they stood a chance.


	10. The 10th Hunger Games

[ ](https://imgur.com/ruGJYXP)

Previous Hunger Games had largely been won by physical prowess and combat ability. For the Games that would be the finale of the first decade of peace, the Gamemakers wanted to try for something different.

Deaths by natural causes were boring, but their threat provided excellent dramatic tension. The items placed in the Cornucopia were selected with utmost care. Three knives, a sword, and an axe made up the weaponry. It also would contain a single canteen of water.

The desert held a bounty, if one knew where to look.

Ion Guri knew where to look.


End file.
